The lost Cullen
by MsSamPatty4
Summary: well this is about what if Bellas mum died at birth what if there is no charlie what if carlisle takes her in what if she get's kidnapped 17 years later does she met the Cullens again and who is she staying with R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys its me again if you have probably read my other piece of writing "a tru3 lov3 story" and this story is about well it's an Edward and Bella story don't worry Edward is still a vamp but this story starts out in a hospital and Carlisle delivers Bella her mother dies her father ran away Bella is half vamp Carlisle takes her in. Edward falls in love something bad happens between R&R! ****J**

CPOV!

I rushed into the hospital getting a message that Renee was in labour. I got through to the delivery room quickly putting on my equipment seeing her screaming telling them to get it out of her. I got over to her "hey Renee I'm going to take good care of you I promise you and you're baby are going to be perfectly find ok" I said trying to calm her down she quickly zipped her head up at me "no, no it won't" she said through her teeth "yes, yes it will I promise you" I told her " no you don't understand it I have this baby I'll died" she screamed in pain I looked at her with wide eyes "what-" "Dr Cullen the baby's crowning" Joana told me I whipped round and went to deliver the baby "c'mon Renee push, push" I told her "yea c'mon you can do it" Renee grabbed the male nurse by his shirt "you try pushing a watermelon out of you" she said through her teeth he looked so scared it was quiet amusing poor man it was his first time in a delivery room well he better get used to it. I suddenly seen the shoulders of the baby "c'mon Renee just two more push's" I told her she screamed then relaxed "what do you think would be more sore being kicked in the balls or being in labour" she breathed I laughed "well I don't know" I told her "well could I do an experiment on you're new colleague see if he is more in pain than me" she asked and at that moment Mr Peters passed out. Renee lightly laughed "you need to get students that have stronger stomachs" I was going to say something but another contraction came. Renee pushed as hard as she could and popped out a beautiful baby girl Renee always wanted a girl. I gave them her and they took her away to wipe her off and give her to her mother. I told everyone to give the mother and a chance to bond "she's so beautiful" I said Renee nodded I could see tears come down he check "yea she is isn't she but I won't be here to see her grow up into a strong independent women" she cried "what are you talking about" I asked clueless "I don't have a lot of time and I want you to look after her-" "no we just couldn't take her away from you-" "just let me get this out ok I don't have a lot of time" she gulped I kept my mouth shut "Esme has always talked about having kids and I know she can't have any and I know I won't be around and I really want you to have her" she started crying so I thought it was time to talk "I don't understand you're just going to abandon her and run away" I asked "no I would never do that" she snapped but as soon as she did she needed to lay back down and breathe " then why" I asked " what do you think of names I like the name Bella my mother was called Bella, Bella Marie Cullen what do you think or is it too much" she said ignoring my question "Renee-" "well I like Penny as well short for Penelope but I've always wanted since I was little call my baby girl Bella-" "Renee" "what" she almost shouted the suddenly clenched she stomach "are you ok" I asked then her breathing started to get weaker "Renee" I said again with worry "tell her I will always love her" she smiled then her machine went beeeeeeeeeeeep I immediately grabbed the baby girl and put her in a crib I went back to Renee and pressed the buzzer. I was there for three hours trying to save her but she never woke up We finally said a time of death 1:40 am. I looked at the baby girl in the birthing unit she looked so much like Renee but like someone else I new but I couldn't but my finger on it. "Carlisle there you are" I jasper say I turned to see him and seen Alice right behind him skipping as she usually does "you were suppose to be home hours ago what happened" Alice asked I raised my eye brow "of al the people I thought you would know why I'm not at home Alice" I told her she nodded an looked at the floor "I just thought we should just come and comfort you in your lose" she told me I smiled. I could hear someone in high heels walking quickly over to me I turned around and seen what looks like a social worker she stopped right in front of me "yes can I help you" I asked " I heard there is a baby girl hear who was conceived by Renee Summer" she asked I nodded "yes there is and her name is Bella, Bella Marie Cullen" I took a deep breath "Renee wanted me to have her and she wanted her to be called that so please if you don't mind I will be going now with Bella she needs someone to look after her and if you look through my files you can see that I have adopted kids and they are good respectful kids" I told her then turned around and went through the glass doors to collect Bella I could see on Jaspers face that he was not happy and I could see on Alice's face that she already knew and couldn't wait to go shopping with her.

When we got home Esme was the only one in the house maybe Emmett, Rosalie and Edward went hunting she heard me come in "you have a lot of Explaining Mr Cullen being away that long there is no need you should have phoned but no just make me worry instead there is no harm in that is there" she said angrily at me "I'm sorry Esme it won't happen again I promise I'll phone you when I know I'll be late" "yes well you better be you are so lucky I didn't phone Edward to come and help us find you" she started saying I knew I needed to tell her that there was a baby in the house "Esme I need to tell you something" she stopped talking I gulped she looked at me clueless "well what is it Carlisle I don't have all day I need to wash the windows the counters mop the floors…." she went on then suddenly I heard Bella cry my eyes widened Esme stopped talking "what was that" she asked sharp "nothing" I lied "no Carlisle it wasn't nothing I swear I heard a baby cry" she told me "well you must be hearing things even when you're a vampire nothing changes except your age, skin, speed and strength" I told her but she didn't believe me she started walking into the living room I got in front of her and waved at Alice to hide her. Esme walked through "see nothing" I told her smiling she gave me one of her looks then walked to the cupboard to get a mop. I turned to Alice and gave her a thumbs up she looked at me like she was dreading something like the plan went wrong she bit her lip and mouth OPP'S then smiled I knew this was part of her plan. i quickly turned around just when Esme gasped seeing Bella in the cupboard she picked crying Bella and rocked Bella on her hip she was a natural mother to bad she couldn't have kids it hurt me seeing her upset when she was a newborn and seeing her in that hospital and now she is a mother to five I mean six kids how she plays around with Emmett and how she shows Edward new techniques on the piano. Esme looked at me with both her eye brows raised "h.. how…. Did that get there" I said trying to cover my tracks "well will talk about this later but know I have to spend time with this bundle of fun, Alice I think this sweetie needs some clothes" Esme winked at her.

Esme and Alice came back after a couple of hours late. We were playing with Bella while Esme and Alice packed things away. Then suddenly the door opened me and jasper wiped our heads round it was Emmett he wasn't suppose to be back for a couple of weeks "what are you doing here" I quickly asked "not to be rude of nothing but last time I checked I lived here as well" he told me "yes I know that but why are you here your suppose to be hunting with Edward and Rosalie" I asked "what happened are they ok" Jasper asked Emmett laughed "of course they are I just forgot my radio" he told us "well isn't there one in the car" I asked " yeh but I have mine on a pacific one that takes ages to find on car radios plus I deliberately left it behind because I knew that Edward and Jenny would be fighting I don't even think there is love anymore just hate dread" he told us then he looked at Jasper as he had a pink elephant in his hand "hey dude I promise I won't tell but are you going gay" he asked Jaspers eyes widened he looked down at the teddy "what this" he showed Emmett the elephant Emmet nodded "no jezz I have never been gay and I never will" then I heard Alice and Esme coming before we could explain Esme stopped "what are you doing here" she asked the same question I did Emmett huffed "does anyone in this family like me" he asked well shouted there was a burst of laughter from the couch it was so beautiful like blue bells in the in the middle of winter it was Bella, Emmett was shocked "well no wonder you guys were weird you were hiding this" he pointed to Bella then picked her up and started playing with her. Esme went closer "um Emmett I wouldn't swing her about like that" she told him but kept her distance "why not she loves it" he told her then Bella was suddenly sick all over Emmett "that's why" she told him he gave Esme Bella and we all laughed except for Emmett of course "well at least it's not all over the house thanks to you Emmett" Jasper laughed "oh really you think that's funny" Emmett said then wiped some off his shoulder and threw it at Jasper, Jasper stopped laughing "dude that's just no cool" Jasper said Emmett smiled and crossed his arm's "kitchen five minutes" they both nodded and zoomed away to there rooms. I looked at Esme "right I'm going to put her down you keep and eye on the boys" she told me I nodded then she carried Bella upstairs "c'mon baby lets get you cleaned up and into bed hey" she smiled at her.

2 MINS LATER

I went into the kitchen to see what they are going to do in there I got in and almost got spattered with baby food I seen Emmett and Jasper throwing the food at each other from ever side of the kitchen. Emmett was behind the new limestone table that put on it's side for a shield and Jasper hid behind the counters my mouth gaped knowing that Esme won't like this she wont just slaughter then she'll slaughter me as well. I stood in the kitchen terrified that she'll see it "STOP!" I shouted loud enough that they stopped "your mother is going to kill you when she see's this mess so if I was you I would start cleaning up" I told then but as soon as I finished talking Emmett threw baby food at Jasper "aw man that's not fair Carlisle was distracting me" Jasper told him Emmett shrugged "so" he smiled then grabbed a handful of baby food but jasper was faster and Emmett had a big blob on his face. He wiped it off and me and Jasper burst out laughing Emmett looked at me "you thinks that's funny" he threw the baby food at me but I bent down at just the right time but it didn't sound like it hit the door it was like it hit a person. I slowly turned wish it not to be Esme but who else Alice she would know not to come in here so it had to be Esme. As I turned to the door I just seen Edward wiping the baby food off his face "oh thank goodness it was you Edward I thought you were Esme she would kill me" I told him "well I would go and tell her but I'm more curious on why there is a lot of baby stuff around but I think that can wait I need to batter Emmett right now" he said then raced around the kitchen trying to get Emmett "look bro I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you" Emmett said trying to run away from Emmett, Edward grabs a jar of baby food and starts throwing some on Emmett me and jasper burst out laughing again then Jasper throws some on me and I stop laughing I grab a jar and throw it on him. We all start throwing baby food at each other and laughing it was fun until we all heard the door slam we all stopped and turned to see who it was there she was standing Esme holding Bella her nostrils were flaring her eyes getting wider I stood up straight "Esme honey I thought you were reading Bella a bedtime story" I asked "don't try to sweet me up Carlisle and I couldn't get Bella asleep because there was a racket down here now would you like to explain or do all of you want to go shopping with Alice tomorrow looking for baby clothes huh" she asked "Esme I came in here and seen these two" I pointed at Emmett and Jasper, Emmett tried not to show his face "and then Edward came out of nowhere-" "Carlisle I told you to watch them not join in" she almost screamed Bella laughed trying to copy Esme by putting her hand on her hip the point at us "ah so this is the little baby who's food we have been throwing around" Edward said coming into clear view for Bella to see him Bella blushed and laughed she grabbed hold of his finger and started playing with it "she is so beautiful so how long do we have her for a week I think I could probably teach her some notes on the piano" he smiled not making any eye contact with any one else but Bella there was something strange bout that like he loves her but not the way we love her but stronger. Esme made us clean the kitchen and go shopping with Alice as many time as she wants. Esme was un shore about Bella being in this family but I told her it would be ok we eventually told Edward she was staying forever he was happy Bella took a shine to Edward she wouldn't go anywhere without him he even knew what she loved and hated they were like best friends Bella loved Emmett as well but not as much as Edward, Emmet taught Bella about prank's and what the best one he talk for hours about pranks and jokes to her and she would just nod and smile but we all knew she was thinking of something else Alice would measure every week seeing how tall she was getting and seeing if she needed new clothes I knew she was just messing with us. Edward eventually old us he had broken up with Jenny he told us she was to obsessive and controlling like we didn't know that already. Bella Was a month old now and Alice finally threw in her shopping card so we all went shopping with her Rosalie came as well she finally noticed that Edward and Emmett weren't coming back they got in trouble when she came back to the house Rosalie needs to get used Bella then she'll be ok. Well as we all walked through the mall looking like we were on a mission well Alice was she kept picking out clothes saying 'oh this is nice' or 'do you think she'll like it' we all just nodded "I can't believe we are being tortured like this it's so unfair we cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom we reorganised it and she still makes us pay only if Edward helped reorganise the kitchen instead of playing with the bloody baby we wouldn't be in this place" Emmett told me Edward turned around as he was in front of us and gave Emmett a look like I'll kill you later "the only reason we are here duffass is because YOU started that fight" he turned back around "well some ones touchy" Emmett whispered in my eye I could here Edward growl. We walked around the shop for hours it felt like day's and half way through the top floor Alice immediately stopped and so did we but me and Emmett just thought seen something cute "Alice what's wrong" I heard Jasper say I rush to the front to see what happened (as humanly fast as possible) I got to her and put one on each shoulder "Alice what is it" I asked her "what do you see" I said too quickly for humans to here "we…need to get home now" she said starting off slowly then it got faster. We all rushed in to our car's I went in one with Alice just in case she got another one it only took us 5 minutes to get home. We turned the corner of tree's to see the big beautiful house but when we turned it the house was on fire it was blazing all around my eye widened I quickly opened the door and ran to the house "ESME!" I shouted if I could cry I would there was no reply "ESME!" I shouted again and again no answer I could see her life flash in front of my eyes "Carlisle I'm so sorry I thought we would get here in time" Alice told me but I didn't pay any attention and when I seen her cuddling Bella walking up the stairs telling her it will be ok before my eyes I knew I needed to get in there I zoomed into the blazing house hearing them all shout me back I looked through the thick smoke looking for her "ESME, BELLA" I shouted but not as loud as outside I raced upstairs before they collapsed and quickly looked through every bedroom but didn't see her I ran down stairs "ESME, BELLA" I shouted again "WERE ARE YOU" I said going into the kitchen but swiftly turned my head around hearing her say my name "Carlisle" she coughed I ran into the living room seeing her on the floor I grabbed her "its ok honey I've got you" I told her I got her just in time before half the house collapsed I ran out and when we were a few feet away I placed her on the floor everyone quickly came "are you ok" Alice asked kneeling beside her Esme wiped her face then sat up "yeh I'm fine" she put on a fake smile "Esme why don't you relax I'll take Bella for the day hey" Edward told her then I realised something

_Edward Bella wasn't in there _I thought

"what do you mean she wasn't in there, then were is she" he asked Esme looked up at him she took a deep breathe "Edward honey it will be ok" she told him "no it won't" Edward snapped "now, now Edward you need to calm down" I told him "how can I calm down when a member of our family is dead" he asked "well technically she isn't" Esme said Edward turned and looked at her "what she's alive but where is she then" he asked she took a deep breath "Edward she was-" she took another breath "she was kidnapped I was just playing with her in the living room and they smash the door open there was six or seven of them I tried keep her safe but they, they were to strong they threw me across the floor grabbed her and started walking away Bella started crying and then the house went on fire, Carlisle I don't think Bella is a normal baby she has got gifts"

**Sorry guys I just love cliff angers xx****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is 17 years later and Bella is staying with her father it will jump from EPOV and BPOV and APOV this is when they meet again!

17 years later

EPOV

Alive was tying my tie

"Alice why do we have to go to this stupid party in Italy for this stupid girls 17 she is just another posh twat who doesn't care about anything" I told her she looked up at me

" hey she is not a posh twat I tell you that and when we meet her we will well I will be her best friend" she smiled

"plus we are going because of Carlisle, Aro is one of his oldest friends and his daughter Bella that he kindly named after our Bella plus he named her that because years ago there was an Italian princess called Isabella and she it kinda a princess so he was happy to name her that" she told me

it always made me cringe when we ever talked about Bella she was my life I loved her even though she was a baby she was my everything

"right well I'm finished with you now I have to go and do my husband's be down stairs in five the latest we can't waste time" she smiled at me and ran out the room.

I got my small over night bag and pack a pair of clothes so when we come back from the 'party'. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs Esme was fiddling with her dress making shore it was straight

"why don't we just get changed there instead here" I asked

"well idiot because we won't have time to change there so we are getting changed here ok" Rosalie said coming down the stairs in her vintage long length back v neck dress.

"whoa Rose now you know how to make and entrance" I said sarcastically

she stuck her tong out at me then Emmett came down the stairs "ma baby is looking hot and spicy" Em said

Then he smacked her bump she got such a shock and laughed and quickly smacked his hand away he twirled her then grabbed her by the waist and bent her down she laughed again then he gave her a passionate kiss. Eventually they came down stairs and Alice and Jasper followed them. All of us got into two car's me Alice and jasper went into Alice's car the rest went into Carlisle's car. Alice put the radio up and James |Morrison came on Broken string's my favourite song I laid back in the car closed my eye's and just listened to the song.

BPOV

My favourite song came on Broken String's by James Morrison I started singing along dancing

"you can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel" I started singing

"you have a great voice you know" I quickly turned and seen it was Mark

"hey" I smiled

"hey" he smiled back and came up to me

"look I know we are on a break but do you think that we could" he said trying to win me over I put my arm's around his neck

"I don't know it's a hard decision you know like as you slept with Jenny and then not tell me until our engagement party and I find out that you've been sleeping with her ever since she came here and I tell you she has been here a while" I said

calmly taking my arm's away from his neck and walking to the other side of the room

"oh c'mon Bell's please I didn't mean to" he told me

I quickly turned "you didn't mean to" I whispered

"wait now that came out wrong" he started saying

"oh it's ok you didn't mean to sleep with her all thoughts time's it was a mistake you didn't mean to the world it finaly safe again cause you said you didn't mean to"

I almost screamed I knew I couldn't keep my cool

"no Bella calm down you are getting a bit stressed out"

"calm down CALM DOWN how can I calm down deep breath's oh no that won't work what about setting you on fire I think that will" I told him

he started looking panicked but suddenly my lamp right beside him went in flames

"oh god Bella look what you did" he said

getting the blanket from the end of my bed and started putting it out

"LOOK WHAT I DID LOOK WHAT YOU DID" I screamed "IT'S YOUR OWN FALT SO DON'T BLAM ME YOU SON OF A-" the door suddenly opened

"WHAT" we both screamed

"um guest's will be arriving soon so your mother say's we need to get you ready now plus some are here already" Jenna told me I took a deep breath

" um send her through Mark was leaving" I glanced at him

"but we-"

"we are finished" I told him

he went out the door at that same time my mother came in she glanced at him and then looked at me I took another deep breath

"he wanted to get back together" I told her she smiled

"oh honey I know" I looked at her confused

"we could hear it from the other side of the castle I'm not surprised if human's could here you" she told me

"we were that bad" I cringed she nodded

"your father is angry at him frustrated because he wonder's how Mark got I here everyone has had strict instructions not to let him in" she told me

I smiled and hugged her

"thanks mum for this party I wouldn't want anyone else do it" I told her she laughed

"well I didn't do it all by myself I had a little help by and old friend who loves to shop shall I say" she laughed again

"who" I asked

this person sounded familiar

"um Alice Cullen she is a close friend of the family" she told me

"right let's get you dresses hey" she said

going to my wardrobe and looking through it. The door creeked open I suddenly turned and seen it was Jane I smiled

"hiya birthday girl" she smiled and came in

"hey Janieo" I teased

Jane was my sister from another mother and so it Alec they are twin's he always look's after me

"aw that's not fair I'm not teasing you Bella bingo OPP'S" she smiled and bit her lip

"I just did" she finished her sentence

we both laughed

"right what about this Bella" my mum said

I turned to see my eye's widened

"it's, it's yellow" I said shocked

I still had that in there

"yes it's yellow what other colour does it look like" she told me

I shook my head

"no way am I wearing that I wouldn't even wear that on Halloween" I told her

she took a deep breath and searched for another one I turned back to Jane by this time she was next to me on the bed

"yeh so I love your dress it's so beautiful" I told her,

her dress was a medium purple knee length puffy at the bottom but tit at the top

"what about this one then" my mum asked

me we looked at her and the dress she was holding it was pretty but the colour was all wrong it was a yucky green

"mum no" she rolled her eye's and turned back to the wardrobe

"were do we get these dresses from" I said

Jane shrugged

"don't know" she told me

"well any way were did you get that I may go to that store and get some decent dresses" I asked her

"I don't know a friend gave it to me for a birthday present last year" she told me

"who" I asked wanting to know

"Alice Cullen" she told me

oh my god it this girl a god or something does everyone know her

"let me guess she it a friend of the family" I asked

"yeah how do you know her" she asked me

"let's just say I've been told about her" I told her she nodded

"oh" she smiled

"what about this one is it to your standard's" my mum asked

me for the hundredth time I look at the midnight blue dress

"it's perfect" I told her

she screwed her face knowing there was something wrong

"but" she raised her eye brows

"but the puffy shoulder's need to go and the sleeve's as well" I told her

"well I don't know how I'm going to do that in time" she told me

then suddenly there was a knock on the door we all turned to it.

APOV

We just entered the hall and thank god I was not staying in a car with Edward again just moaning about how Bella got kidnapped and how he will never see her again blah, blah, blah jezz he need's to get a hold of him self I loved baby Bella as well but maybe not as much as he did jezz he would never let her go and the only time he did he lost her.

Edward came from behind me and nudged me

"if you want my pain to be worst than it is just scream it out it would be a lot easier" he bent down

and whispered it in my ear

"sorry" I told him.

He nodded we looked at the hall it look different well thanks to me or they would still be here till next Christmas still picking out the colours the theme I chose was blue and white it was great for a posh party's like very sophisticated one's I seen at the corner of my eye that Edward was smiling he must of heard my thought's I turned my full body to him

"is there something funny that you would like to share" I asked

he smiled even more

"no, no it's just it would be funny it the birthday girl came in here and said she didn't like it and all of your hard work gone to waste" he told me I gasped

"what I horrible thing to say no I would laugh if when she comes in this room that you fall head over heel's for her" I laughed he looked at me shocked

_Ah so that took the smile off your face hey _I thought then smiled

(vision) Suddenly I got a vision Sapphire couldn't pick out the right dress and when she got the right one for Bella readjustment's needed to be made (end of vision)

I looked at Edward

"sorry need to go see you later tell Jasper I'm hanging around with the girl's he'll understand" I told him

running off I went through the other door's at the side I went left then right then left again I seen that is was at Bella's door I quietly knock on it.

BPOV

"come in" I said

and it was this girl who looked like a pixie short black hair a short black dress that looked like a ballerina costume but the bottom part was lower down and it was strapless

"did anyone call for assistance" she asked

her voice sounded familiar it wasn't because of her cheeriness but her voice sounded like chiming bell's and I know that voice would stick with you

"ah Alice thank goodness you are here" my mother said

in happiness Alice went over to my mother and looked at the dress

"well do you think you can fix it" she asked

Alice laughed it was like her voice but higher I definitely knew her but from where

"can I fix this do you not know me" she laughed again

and sat down next to me ripping the puffy part's off and throwing them away ripping the sleeve's off

"can you hold this for me" she asked

I gulped and nodded she put the on my lap

"so Alice is it " she nodded

"you look familiar do I know you" I asked

"well Bella I don't know do you" she asked

"well I don't know either were do you live" I asked

"um in Alaska" she told me

"ok what is your full name" I asked

"Marie Allison Cullen Marie was my human name what about you" she asked

"oh well I'm Isabella Marie Penelope Voltori so we kinda have the same name how cool hey" I asked

she slowly looked up at me and looked at bit shocked I had seen that she had almost finish with the dress "Bella what actual day were you born may I ask" she asked

I thought for a minute

"um it was a Monday I remember that because my dad found a big change in me on that day so September 13 yep Monday September 13 1990 why" I smiled

her mouth fell open

"so you remember everything that has ever happened to you right" she asked

I thought again

"well I think so yeh " I told her

"what do you mean yeh what exactly do you not remember" she asked urgently

"um well I remember my first birthday but six months before that I remember walking um maybe about the time when I was 5 to 6 months old probably" I told her,

her face was getting even more shocked at the moments I looked down at the dress and it was half finished

"err Alice I think you should finish that dress off or do you want my entrance to be unforgettable in the wrong way" I told her

she giggled for a minute then handed me the dress I looked at it, it didn't even look ready

"um Alice are you sure it's-"

"just try it on" she told me

I took the dress and went into the bathroom and tried it on it fitted perfectly it had a cut right up to my thigh and it had a v neck pushing my breast's to the surface.

I got out of the bathroom and they all gasped Alice just smiled and folded her arm's knowing her work "now I know why people talk about you like a Greek god" I told her

looking at my other mirror seeing how beautiful I was. We all stood there looking at me for about a good five minutes

"well we better get going before everyone thinks they are at the wrong party" my mum laughed.

Alice quickly went out the door to join the party. Jane grabbed my arm and I grabbed hers we clinked on to each other and smiled

"are you nerves' " she asked

"only a lot" I laughed

"well Bella remember what we always say"

"always believe in the things that are in front of you but never forget the things behind so when you get scared or nerves or anything like that think about the love and trust all around, you can never be what you want to be if you look over your shoulder all the time the past is the past and the future well it's the future" we both said then laughed

Sapphire opened the door and we all went through everyone stopped and looked at us I felt my stomach twisting and turning I tugged Jane's arm tighter and tighter.

"remember think about the love and trust" she told me

I smiled at her closed my eyes and thought about when Aro gave me a birthday party for me when I was five and it went all wrong but it was my best birthday ever I opened my eye's and smiled at everyone

"ah and here is my beautiful daughter Isabella on her 17th Isabella would you like to say anything" he asked me

I hated it when Aro called my Isabella it made me feel old

"um sure" my voice cracked

Everyone turned to me at the same time it was creepy

"well um thank you all for coming here it really mean's a lot to me well to my father as my 5th birthday didn't got to plan so instead of me eating my birthday cake the caterer was wearing it"

They all laughed

"so I would just like to say thank you so much for coming and I hope you have a nice time cause even I don't know what happening"

I heard another burst of laughter again I got down from the marble platform where my father sits and went down next to Jane

"your doing great" she told me

I smiled at her and started greeting some people as they came to wish me happy birthday then I went over to Aro

"so how are you liking your party so far" he asked me

"good, good just waiting for the caterer to show up with the wrong cake the wrong filling and the wrong type of sponge then see him get the big birthday cake thrown in his face and you demanding your money back" I smiled

He laughed

"I was so upset that day but you brightened it up" he told me

"yeh it was just me and you that whole day playing and laughing around that was the best day of my life and it still is I love you dad" I said hugging him

"I love you too honey" he hugged my back

"you know we could just ditch this party and do what we did when I was five go to forks and play on the swings" I asked

"no Bella we can't maybe some other time ok" he shook his head

I took my arms away from him and look him right in the eyes

"every time you do this every time" I said putting my hands on my hips

"what" he look at me confused

"make excuses for not going there we have only been there once in my entire life and that was when I was five then suddenly you don't want to go it's like your taking away the happiest place in my life-"

"no, no that's not true"

"that's the only place I've been outside of this dump I'm like a prisoner here" I told him

"Bella you know that's not true"

"well it feel's like it"

"Bella please just stop your little parade and enjoy this party" he told me not happy

"this is not a parade Aro your hiding something from me something big and one day I'll find out and on that day you'll wish I wasn't your daughter" I threatened then walked away from him.

I stayed away from him the whole night making shore he didn't talk to me.

"so what got under your skin" I heard Alec say I turned to him

"dad" I told him

"ah him he is so annoying and controlling you know" he smiled

"tell me about it" I smiled

"but he does love you, you know that don't you" he told me I rolled my eyes

"yeh , but why does he keep me in the dark I haven't been out of this place since I was 5 and only when I was 5 and that was to a park, so when he changes or if her does then come to me and tell me that he loves his daughter" I told him

"well I'll just leave it for you to, too sort it out anyway would you like to dance my little sister" he asked bowing I laughed

"why yes I would" I curtsied

he took my hand and walked onto the dance floor I put my right hand in his left and put my left hand on his right shoulder and he put his right hand on my waist. we started dancing to untouched

"so apart from the argument is the party turning out good or bad" Alec asked

I shrugged my shoulders thinking about it

"I don't know it's ok but not my cup of tea as you know I like quiet party's with my friend's and family not with complete stranger's that I don't even know" I told him his eye's widened

"Alec what's wrong" I asked

"take it back" he quickly whispered

"what" I said confused

"take it back quickly before uh oh too late she's right behind you quickly escape behind me I'll distract her go, go, go" he told me pushing me behind him

I quickly walked away and stood as close to the door as possible I listened in on there conforsation

"ah Alice long time no see" I heard Alec say

"yes long time no squirm" Alice sounded angry

I can't believe I have to run away from Alice I completely forgot that she worked her finger's to the bone on this party I felt so guilty

"ouch you still got some bit left in you" he teased her

"I'm not here to be funny Alec I seen you dance with her I heard what she said about the party I made the party that took up all my time the party that made me be away from Jasper for 2 week's straight and she is saying that it's rubbish" she got angrier by the minute

"Alice if you were really listening you would of heard her say that it's…not ….her …cup…of…te..a" alec said the last part slowly

"…and …she…said …it…was…o..k" he continued

"yes…but…o..k…is…not…in…my…b..oo..k'sssss so it's a bad thing" she slowly said copying him

"yes…but…she…doesn't…know…any…one…here" he told as he kept talking slowly

"but… she knows…you..and…Jane…and…Aro…and….Sapphire…and-"

"ok,ok I've got the drift but…."he kept going on and on to her but I was getting bord

I kept looking out for Aro but he was with a tale guy with blonde hair and a lady with caramel hair I swear I had seen her before they were talking about the old times so that must have been Carlisle or Jackson .

"so you pissed off the pixie hey" I heard someone say in a velvety voice that again sounded familiar it made me jump when I heard this man's voice behind me right up to my ear

"something like that" I told him then I turned around seeing the most beautiful man I had ever seen but it didn't come as a shock it was like I seen him before

"Edward"he said putting his hand out to greet me

"Bella" I said shaking his hand

"so Bella would you like to dance" he asked I could feel a lump in my throut evolving

"um I don't like to dance I would always step on your feet I would trip over my own feet I'm just a disastar waiting to happen" I lied I was a brilliant dancer just shy

"where did you here that word" he frowned

"don't know since I was a baby probably" I told him

"so your telling me that you ca't dance when you just did" he asked changing the subject back

"well Alec he's well he know's when I'm about to make a mistake I don't know how but he does" I lied again I don't know how I was getting away with this I was a terrible liar

"well I'm a fast learner" he told me I knew he wasn't going to give up so I was going to show him that he made a bad mistake choosing me to dance with

"fine I'll dance" I told him he took my hand and we went on to the dance floor

A song came on another james morrison song 'please don't stop the rain' we started dancing

"so I've heard you have very good talent's" he asked me

" well yes I do I can play piano and I've played it aslong as I remember I play guitar and drum's and sing since I was five" I told him firmly

"oh you do, do you maybe one day you could show me what you know on the piano I have one at my house with my family but I was-"

"look I know what your going to ask but I'm very flattered but very busy" I told him he just laughed

"I'm flattered alwell but I was actualy going to ask and I actualy ment what are your gift's" he asked more clearer

"oh um well I came move things with my mind and I can" I stopped

"what else" he asked wanting to know

"I'll tell another if you tell me yours" I asked smiling

"what" he was confused

"an eye for an eye it seems fair so it must be" I winked at him

"oh ok then I can read mind's" he told me oh my god he could read my mind oh crap now he knows that I thinks he's beautiful

He laughed "don't worry some how I can't read your and it's very iritating" he told me I calmed down

"so mind reader why did you pick me to dance with" I asked he smiled a croocked smiled that looked so cute and so farmiliar

"well because you looked so beautiful in that dress" he told me I blushed

The doors suddenly opened and we all looked to see who is was I gasped it was Mark and he was heading this way. He got up to us

"hey you get your hand's off my future wife" he shouted I gave Edward a quick smile then turned to Mark

"what the hell are you doing here" I asked angrily

"what I can't see my future wife on her birthday"he asked acting innocent

I looked around at everyone smiling

"um I'll be right back but keep dancing" I told them

"hey what in goodness name are you doing here I made shore that you would not get in" Aro shouted coming out of the crowds

"look dad I'll sort this now everyone please keep enjoying the party" I told them

and grabbed Mark's arm dragging him somewhere private

"hey hold on sweetie I know we haven't seen each other in a while but I think we ow it to your guest's to stay" he told me

I immediately stopped

" I am not your honey, sweetie or future wife because as I told you this morning and 3 months ago IT'S OVER" I screamed the last part "now you either get threw that door or I will force you threw that door" I told him

He turned me around and push me up to the wall with a knife and hand to my throut

"now listen sweet heart I tried to be nice but you have left me no choice and that goes for all of you-"

"don't you dare kill her Markyou know that if you do that you will be in for the most painfull death possible" Aro said then I could see his guard's including Alec slowly coming towards him

"back down your men Aro cause I can slit her throat faster than your men can get to me" he told him

"Mark my name is Carlisle and I want to help you and by helping you I need to understand why you are doing this to Bella" I heard the blonde man say who was next to my father and that cararmel haired girl

"you want to know why I am doing this I'm doing this because she hates me and this is what she diservers" he said pushing the knife in further and making me sqeal

"right please Mark don't hurt her you know that it will crush you, now Mark I want you to calm down and tell me the thing's you love about her" Carlisle asked

"well" he looked into my watered up eye's

"I love her chocolate brown eye's and how she get's embarrassed at the slightest thing's and I love how when she's mad but not really really mad she put's her hand on her hip's then rases her eye brow"

"so if you love her so much why do you want to kill her" Carlisle asked

"well you see I done something wrong and I've asked for forgiveness but she won't take it" he said getting angry pushing the knife in further and further

"wait, wait Mark now tell me why can't you let her go" Carlisle asked

"because she doesn't love me and she doesn't want to be with me anymore and I can't take that" he told him but kept looking at me

"ok well if she doesn't love you as you say why can't you just let her go and let her be happy" Carlisle said calmly

"well I guess I could" he started say then was lightly pulling the knife away

"no, no if I can't have her then no one can if I have to give both of our life's away just to be together then so be it" he said then lifting the knife up ready to stab it in to my chest

Just at that time I had clear view of a marbale door I move it quickliy with my eye's and it smashed into him and he went flying across the room droping the knife halfway.

I fell on the floor holding my kneck

"Bella" Aro shouted running towards me

"are you ok honey does anything hurt does anything feel broken" Aro asked worried

"dad I'm fine I just need sometime alone" I told him he gave me a worried smile

"ok then honey why don't you go to your bed room and calm down but I'm going to send Carlisle in to check on you and see if your ok" he told me I nodded

Aro helped me up and jane helped me to my room

"what are you going to do" jane asked

I started getting my bag's out from under my bed

"I'm leaving" I told her


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guy's I hoped you liked the 2****nd**** chapter now this is the 3****rd**** k k hope you like it **

"what why you can't leave he'll be after you" Jane told me

"exactly that's why I am don't you remember what his power is" I said throwing everything I could find in my bag's

"yes I know what his power is but Bella he can kill you out there with out people keeping you safe" she said getting worried and angry at the same time

"what difference is it going to make" I said shoving Charlie into a box

"well if it doesn't make any difference then why are you leaving it doesn't make sense" she asked annoyed

I stopped what I was doing and quickly turned to her

"it makes all the difference don't you see if he knows where I am he can come at anytime and kill me but if I run away he can't find me well he will some day but it will take him longer so can't you see how this makes sense" I asked

"yes, yes I know how it makes sense now but please don't go I know that you can kill him" she begged

I got back to packing all my bag's

"I have to go I have no choice" I told her

"no but you do, you do have a choice Bella you just haven't seen it yet" she told me standing in front of me trying to get my attention but not succeeding

"look I don't have time for this Jane I have to go before he comes-" then the door started to open

I quickly grabbed my stuff plus Charlie and teleported to my car were I quickly packed all my bag's into the boot and put Charlie's cage in the front I raced to the other side of the car and got in then I raced down the street.

My phone suddenly started to ring I seen it was Aro

"hi dad is there anything I can help you with" I asked him

"ISABELLA MARIE PENELOPE VOLTURI what the hell are you thinking running away from your home now get back this instant" he screamed down the phone

"yes dad I know what I am doing now please trust me this once please and don't say a word to anyone that I've left or he will come straight after me" I told him pausing for a minute knowing that this will be the last time I ever talk to him

"WHAT YOU THINK I CAN JUST NOT TELL ANYONE WHO DO YOU THINK I AM AN IMBECILE I TELL YOU THAT IS NOT ME….." he said as he kept going on and on

"just trust me dad I love you good bye" I said then shutting the phone but before I could I heard him say shut the gates

I looked down at Charlie my half vampire dog

"so what do you think Charlie should we go" I asked him and he just looked at me

I turned to the road smiling

"exactly what I though hell yeah or die trying" I said then zoomed to the gates not knowing if I'll make it or not

I scrunched up my eye's as my car went through the gate the same time the gate was inches from closing I could hear the screech of my car when the gate's ruined the side's of my car I didn't look because I was just happy that I got through.

I kept driving for miles down the road listening to radio fm then suddenly out of nowhere a car comes crashing in to me and I got swerving everywhere

"ha you didn't expect that did you Ms Volturi" I heard someone say

I looked everywhere but couldn't find where it was coming from then suddenly someone crashed into me again and I went swerving to the other side of the street

"who are you and what do you want" I shouted into the darkness

"Bells come on I thought you were better at driving than the rest of us" I heard him say

"yeh Bella I think you have lost your touch" another voice said I looked around me looking for the person but still couldn't find them

Then I suddenly remembered the two voices jack and Billy they were Mark's friend's

"what do you want Jack" I asked

"well-"

"wait a minute why didn't you ask me what you wanted why did you ask him he isn't smarter than I am" Billy asked

"oh I know that Billy it's just if you were in the army he would be in a higher rank than you" I told him flicking my hair and flirting with him a bit .

The both of them came out of the dark

"ah now I can see you" I said relaxing in my car

"so you think he is the boss of " Billy said pointing to Jack

"hey him has a name you know boss" Jack laughed

"oh that's not funny" Billy said then started fighting with him

I immediately grabbed my hand brake and pulled it up then I pushed on the accelerator zooming down the road

"look what you done dummy now she's getting away and you say that I'm stupid" Billy laughed

"well she ain't getting away that fast" I heard Jack say

I started zooming thinking I was getting away but knowing I wasn't getting away but I had a trick up my sleeve that they didn't know about not even my father knew I kept this secret for when the time was right and I think the time is right. Jack crash into me with his black convertible that must be bullet proof or something and again I went swerving but I pulled on the breaks and controlled it then I reversed up to them on the main road as they were laughing probably not knowing I was there

"hi boys" I smiled at them

They looked at each other with so much anger it made me laugh

"get her" Jack said then quickly turning to crash in to me from the side but I quickly took my car out of reverse and zoomed forward they both crashed into each other but still Jacks car was not harmed but Billy's was totally ruined now I just need to get Jack in Billy's car

"ha you think you can hurt me Bella think again sweet heart" he laughed

He was making me angry really angry I sharply swirled my car making shore I could see where he was I opened his door with my mind dragged him out then shoved him in Billy's car making shore he couldn't move I could see on his face that he was confused

"maybe you have forgotten about my gift as I can move things with my mind is that right or wrong" I asked

But he never spoke maybe because I forced his mouth shut. I turned Billy's car over but making shore I trapped him as well then I kept the car down for five minutes as I moved my stuff into Jack's car as he owed me one. I heard a gas truck about a mile away from us

"oh look's like you guy's are in luck I won't have to kill you painfully and slowly you'll just have to blink and it's over, now you can tell your friends if they ever, ever cross me they better be ready cause I can take on a hole field of people oh wait you won't be alive to tell them will you well they will just have to meet both of you in hell and then you can tell them can't you" I said going right down next to them

I seen the headlight's of the gas truck I got up and turned to the boy's

"well this is the last time you'll see me so good bye boy's" I smiled

I opened the truck door and flung the guy out of it with his stuff with my mind then I pushed on the accelerator also with my mind and it zoomed into Billy's car and the whole thing blew up

"what the hell did you do" the driver guy asked I turned to him and went right up to him and looked him in the eye

"you did not see me the breaks did not work when you seen this car so you jumped out just in time and survived now you will go to the closest pub with this money and get drunk after that you will find you self a hostel and camp there tonight" I told him with my other power well a lot of vampires have this power to make people forget or do what we want.

I turned back to my new black car and started driving see the driver of the truck going the opposite way to me. I drove for hours then I finaly had to take a big metal boat thing to America I just wanted to get as far as I could away from him and if that meant I had to go to another country then so be it.

It has been 3 day's since my party 3 day's since I seen Mark 3 day since I seen that most incredible man Edmond or something that begins with Ed but I do know that he can read mind's or something and I was still wearing my dress.

I stopped off at a gas station as my car desperately needed it and then I realised where the sound was coming when I was driving it my tire was flat. I filled it up with petrol and then I started pumping air in to it but it kept coming out and I was getting really frustrated with it

"need any help" I heard a velvet voice say right behind me his breath bouncing on my skin it was hard to breathe and I could feel my heart going a thousand times harder I quickly got up banging my head on the thing about the tires

"oh are you oh" he asked me coming closer and helping me up

"um yeh I'm fine I do it all the time so it's just nothing" I told the stranger then I looked up at him as he chuckled

"Bella what in god's name are you doing here aren't you suppose to be in Italy oh wait your suppose to be running away aren't you for Mark" he said it gave me chill's down my spine when he said Marks name heck if gives me chill's just thinking about him

"oh um mind reader it's you now would you like to tell my why you are here" I asked him

"well I was just heading home after trying to help your father look for you" he told me I started to panic

"what he's looking for me I thought he would just let it go jeez can't he see I'm doing this for his well being oh my god did anyone follow you cause then if they see me with you they will follow me and the plan will be completely ruined!" I asked panicked

"well-" I pushed him up against my car and grabbed hold of his collar

"well what did they follow you or what if they put a tracking device in your car or something they could be listening our whole conversation and people could be here in any second well thanks for nothing you just had to come here didn't you, you couldn't have just went to another gas station this isn't the only gas station in the country you know" I told him

"look they didn't follow me and there is no tracking device in my car and no one it listening to our conversation ok so why don't you just calm down" he said calmly

"calm down how can I calm down you tell my how I can and I gladly will" I screamed at him

"hey Bella just sit down" he said opening my well jack's car door and lightly pushing my down on the seat

"now what I still feel panicked" I told him he chuckled

"I'm not done yet Bella" he laughed I looked him straight in the eye telling him that it wasn't funny

"well anyway close your eyes and take deep breaths in and out in and out think of the most happy place in the world" he said calmly

I started thinking of when I was in forks on the swings with Aro just swinging nothing else I remember laughing while Aro pushed me in the midnight dark and I kept yelling higher go higher. I could feel a warm smiled come upon my face and I started to calm down I slowly opened my eye's and seen Edward closer to me than I expected

"feeling better" he asked smiling a crocked smile that blew me away

"yeh um thanks for that" I breathed then removed my eyes from his and looked to the ground

"well so do you need some help with your tire or do you just like mucking around" he asked me

"hey I may like mucking around sometimes but if I'm running away I am professional I do not prance around doing nothing I get on with it until I am finished" I told him standing up straight not knowing that he was closer than I thought it made my heart beat faster

"well ok then I'll leave you with it" he said walking away

"no wait" I yelled he turned around

"I have a flat tire and I don't know how to fill it up again" I told him

"well let me see" he said bending down at the tire and seeing the problem

"ah I know what the problem is" he said turning around I quickly went right up to his face

" what" I asked

" you need I new tire the cut is too deep it looks like this bad boy has been in a fight or something" he told me I laughed my worried laugh

" well were do I find a tire" I asked him e laughed

" you can't be serous" he said getting up

"I know right they should put an extra tire in the boot or something I think I will phone up and tell them that they should put an extra tire in the boot or something" I told him

"yeh Bella could you get me something from the boot" Edward asked

"yeh shore thing what do you need" I said going to the boot and opening it

"well do you see that little black thing that's sticking out" he said I started scanning for it but I couldn't see anything because of my bags so I started chucking them in to the back seat

"have you found it" he asked

"no not yet I'll tell you when I've found it ok stop distracting me" I told him a bit angry

"oh sorry for making you angry" he said and I could hear a smile in his voice

"hey if you think this is me angry then your gonna be in a shock" I told him

He didn't say anything else I eventually emptied the boot and the back seat was now full. I scanned and found the black sticking out thing

"found it now what" I asked

"now pull it up and tell me what you see" he told me and I done as I was told and then I seen some tools and another tire

I sighed knowing what he was meaning

"right Bella do you see the big thick black round thing" he asked I grabbed a silver metal thing and started walking the long way around the car making shore I didn't see me

"oh yes that what about it" I asked

"well could you pass it to me please" he asked

" why certainly do you want the hard one or the soft one" I asked actually meaning how hard he wanted hit over the head

"what" he said getting up confused "of course the hard one it will last longer" he said I smiled

"ok then" I said then brought the metal thing higher then smacked him as hard as I could on the back of the head

The mind reader turned around holding the back of his head

"what was that for" he asked

"you know what that was for you no good of a mind reader" I said hitting him again but this time he put his arm in the way and it made the dent even bigger

"I know you think I'm stupid but I'm not I am very smart just not with out side thing's" I said hitting him again

"look Bella I didn't-"

"don't you look Bella to me did you even know that my father keeps me locked away in the underground castle and I have only been out of that hell hole once in my whole life and this is my second and I may not know how to put a tire on but I tell you I am smarter than you will ever be" I said

Raising the metal bent thing again and as I was inch's of hitting him but he grabbed my wrist I tried to pull away but couldn't

"Bella calm down I didn't say you were stupid do you know most people don't know a think about a cars and half of them don't even know where the tires are heck you should of see me when they first came out I didn't know which was front to back" he laughed then dried one of my small tear's away

"now shall I fix your car or not" he asked I nodded as his ice cold white finger's removed themselves from my face leaving a tingling feeling.

The mind reader got the other tire and placed it on the car he got up whipping his hand's on his trousers

"well that's it now if you have a flat tire again then you will need another they do not magically heal over night ok" he told me I nodded

"ok then well as we are at a gas station I'll get another tire how much are you" I asked

"they are $5" he told me

I went into the front seat and looked for my purse I finaly found it and got out then I seen mind reader with a new tire he must of bought one for me I hate it when people buy stuff for me

"you didn't have to buy me one I perfectly have a good amount of money with me" I told him crossing my arms

"it ok you were taking to long anyway and plus I had to explain to the lady why you were hitting me she was so worried that she was about to call the police" he told me

"why thank you again for helping me" I told him

"it's me pleasure" he smiled that chocked smiled that I am growing to love

"well would you like to have something to eat with me oh wait I'm sorry I thought you were half like me I didn't mean to I'm so sorry" I said dreading what I said

"hey Bella its ok I may not get it all the time but there is a first for everything" he smiled

"yeh sorry though" I said ashamed

"well you shouldn't misakes are made that is how we learn" he told me I smiled

"well thank you again for fixing my car" I told him

" anytime" he smiled

"well I'm just going to get some double chocolate brownies and jam and I will get 8 as I haven't eaten in about three days then I will buy a chicken samwitch with a fruit dish and a salad so that my body doesn't expand" I told him he looked at me weirdly

"what" I asked

" you haven't eaten and you are going to only have that what if you get hungry tomorrow" he asked worried about me I just laughed

"look" I said trying to think of his name

"mind reader I don't eat much I know I am suppose to and when I do I have a strick diet salad and if you ever tell anyone that I am have more than a salad I will literly kill you" I told him pointing my finger right at his face

Then I turned around and went to the little shop I got what I needed and payed gas but the lady still needed get my brownies and as soon as she turned around I seen some vampires come out of a car they looked like some of Mark's slaves

"oh crap" I said to myself

I quickly grabbed my stuff and went out the shop trying to make shore they didn't see my face and just when I got to my car when they caught me.

"Bella there you are and we thought you were in your room cuddleing up next to your pup scared and Frightened waiting for him to take you and kill you and here you are Isabella pen-"

"ok, ok we get it what do you want Bradley" I asked turning around to see him with Julia, Emma and Patrick

"well if you are asking when Mark get's to your room and you are not there he will send a search party and what's the point of him wasting his time when I found you before he notice's that you are gone" he told me

"ok what the catch" I asked

"well if you come quietly I will drive slowly and so you will have more time apart from him than if you don't because if you don't I will make your drive home a living hell do you understand" he told me looking me right in the eye's

"yes I understand but do you" I asked he looked at me confused

"what" he asked

"well do you not remember what my gift are or have you also forgotten" I asked coming towards him

" Bella there are more powerful vampires than you out there and we are giving you the easy way" he told me

I threw him against the brick wall next to the café and the other three were about to attack when I made them crouch on the floor also with my mind

"so what were you saying cause I don't think you understand Bradley I'm the boss you work for me" I said right up to his ear

"no Bella I work for Mark and last time I checked you guy's weren't together" he said with a laugh in his voice

"yeh that's right isn't it and last time I checked" I said then went right up to his ear again

"you and your friend's were dead" I whispered in his ear and as soon as I removed my lips from his ear I set him on fire with all the sad emotion I had in me. They all started to scream

"he'll find Bella and then you will have no where to run" he shouted after me as I went to my car I turned around to him

"maybe one day he will but when that day come there will be no meaning of life and the world will end as me know it" I said staring into space then I immediately came back "oh" I pointed at him "could you be a doll and tell Jack and Billy I said hi thanks" I said then rushed into the shop and looked into the lady's eye's

"you did not see anything not even them you will keep doing your work like nothing ever happened and if anyone asks there car was abandoned" I told her then I rushed out.

I got to my car and seen mind reader looking confused

"what happened" he asked

"No time to explain but could you please clean them up I need to move before more come" I told him quickly

"what more are coming for what" he asked

"as I said no time to explain I need to go" I said chucking my bag in the car

"but Bella-"

"look if anyone comes here asking for me say you haven't seen me and that you came here seeing this and thought you needed to clean up the mess so we don't get found out ok" I told him then I crushed my lips against his it felt different than anyother kiss did his kiss felt magical that there was still hope in the world.

I stopped kissing him " thanks" I smiled my fake smile I have used for years

Then I started turning around to get in my car then he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him then he kissed me again with such passion and love I lost my trail of thought I really wish I met him before I met Mark everything would have been easier but as Aro say's 'everything is an obstical you don't just have to climb it you also have to overtake it'. I pulled away from our passionate kiss and looked him right in the eye's right in his creamy topaz eyes.

"I have to go" I told him

I got into my car and looked at him "thank you again mind reader I would like to say I'll see you again but there is a slime chance of that so that was a little reminder of me and now I have a little reminder of you" I smiled at him he on my door and looked at me

"if you keep calling me that then I will have to find a name for like levitater or mind mover shall I say as you threw him across the to the wall" he smiled at me

"well that's not far you know my name but I don't know yours" I told him he chuckled

"I told you just when we were about to dance" he laughed I raised my eye brows

"Edward it's Edward" he told me

"well good bye Edward not I can't do it mind reader sounds better" I laughed

"and anyway I can remember it better than your kiss cause sorry to tell you you're a very good kisser" I said then slammed my door and drove away

"goodbye mind reader" I shouted out my window

"bye mind mover" he shouted back I laughed again

After 19miles I realised I left my food at the gas station when I was fighting Bradley well hardly fighting more like me just throwing him against the wall. I can't stop thinking about Edward he has been in my mind since I left wondering if he was ok if anyone seen him if I would ever see him again I would love to see him again but right now I need to find a café not for me though but for Charlie I could see he really wanted some food. I eventually got to a café it was just out side of port angelas I quickly got some cookies and a black coffie plus some milk the black coffie was for me and the rest was for Charlie. I got out side of the café after having stares from people probably because I was in a party dress well a sexy party dress in the middle of the night I happily walked to my car when suddenly I was hit with a spanner in my right eye I fell to the floor holding my eye I was dragged into the forest.

"hey beautiful now I'm sorry for hitting but this is how I do things sweetie this is how I survive" this man said I knew he was a vampire and I knew that he didn't know Mark, Mark was too out in the open but this guy wasn't

He started running his fingers down my left arm

"if you get off me I will spare your life" I told him he just laughed

"what are you going to do" he asked I looked at him the threw him into a tree and got up then went over to him

"what are you" he asked

" well that's for me to know and you to find out but I'll give you a clue I'm the daughter of somebody very, very powerful" I said leaning towards him

"what are you" he asked again

"I'm your worst night mare" I whispered in his ear

Then I turned around and started walking out of the forest but he grabbed my ankel and dragged me back

"you maybe my worst nightmare but I am yours" he laughed

Then I threw him across the forest and quickly got up looking at my ruined dress

"now look what you did" I said shocked at all the scratches in my now not beautiful midnight dress. Luckly my dress can hold it's self up cause the string holding it snapped and now my hair has leafs and branshes in it and I could feel my right eye starting to swell and my right ankel well it felt like it was broken or something.

I limped over to where I threw him but he was nowhere to be seen. It felt like hour when I got back to my car and got in it looking for my phone I was in so much pain I could feel tears coming down my cheeks Charlie started to bark I looked over at him

"it ok I'm fine here I could only get a couple but not enough for the both of us so here you go" I said giving Charlie the cookies.

I fastened my seat belt and as I put my right foot on the accelerator and screamed it hurt so bad i had to realese my foot and looked down at it and my ankel was all bruised and red dam that other vampire. I looked down at the accelerator and pushed it down with my mind it was pretty easy as I could drive a car blind folded. I drive for about an hour well my mind did when I passed a sign saying 'welcome to forks' my eyes widened. I started looking for the park that I went ot when I was five but couldn't find it then my car bounced like it had just been crashed into I turned around and seen a red convertible I heard a person getting out of there car and coming to my side of my car I rolled down my window

"what the heck was that" I asked then the person came down to my level

"oh my god I am so sorry, Bella is that you" I heard her say oh god it was alice why was she here I smiled

"yeh it's me what are you doing here" I asked

"well I live here silly" she laughed

"oh you live here in forks how come I haven't seen you before" I asked she looked at me confused

"wait you have been here before" she asked I nodded

"yeh when I was five why" I told her

"oh that we left but didn't arive until last summer claming to be our children" she told me then looked me up and down

"are you ok Bella you looked a little recked" she told me

"and your wearing your dress that I remade for you three days ago now would you like to tell me why you are wearing it and not something well less showy" she asked I shook my head

"no I would not liike to" I told her I could see the hurt in her eyes

"welli am really sorry that I can not stay but I have to get back to the house before everybody dies of bordness as Carlisle and Esme are going away tonight on a little break as they always get upset this time of year and I am the person who has to plan what to do so I have to go" she told me

"oh um well ok then bye" I smiled

"bye" she said walking away

Then I suddenly remembered about the park

"oh alice wait" I said forgetting about my ankel I got out of the car and put all my wieght on that ankel and then screamed in pain and fell back in my seat

"oh my god Bella whats wrong are you alright" alice asked quickly coming over to me

"I'm fine just cramp" I lied alice raised her left eye brow and floded her arms

"Bella you do know that you aren't a very good liar" she told me

"I know but honestly it's just cramp" I lied again alice looked down at my ankel that I was covering

"Bella let me see your ankel" she asked

"um why" I asked her

"just let me see it" she said kneeling down on the floor then trying to remove my hand

"no" I told her keeping my hand furm on my ankel

"Bella c'mon show me what you have to hide" she said still tugging on my hand to make me let go

"I have nothing to hide" I lied to her again

"well if you have nothing to hide then let me see" she asked I let go of my hand and showed her my swollen broken ankel

Alice's smiled came straight off her face

"oh my god Bella what happened to you" she asked worried putting her ice cold fingers on it like an ice pack it felt good

"nothing I just tripped as I had my very high heel's on that you recommended and it just swell up and really hurts" I told her technically telling the truth but just leaving out that I was dragging and did not trip.

Alice looked at me like she didn't believe it

"honestly" I told her looking her straight in the eye seeing that in the next 30 second were crucial if I winced then she would know I was lieing

After 30 seconds she quickly smiled at me

"well let's see if Carlisle is still at the house and see if he can have a quick look at it before he goes" she said chippery

"oh no it's fine I'm fine my ankel is fine everything is fine there is no need for him to delay his personal life for me" I told her she just laughed

"please Bella if anyone was going to delay his personal life it would be one of us and not you" she told me

"but-"

"does your ankel" she asked I nodded

"and does it look like it's seriously hurt" she asked I shook my head

"Bella" she said raising one eye brow then I nodded

"so there is a reason and it does not look perfectly fine it looks like a disastar" she told me

"yeh I guess your right" I told her she took her ice cold hands away from my ankel and stood up straight

"now why don't we get you to the Cullen's place hay" she smiled I nodded

"right so do you want me to help you into my car cause I'm pretty amazed that you got this far from where ever" she ask

"well um Alice I think I should just take mine alone cause then none of us have to come back and beside's I have a lot of stuff in this car what if someone see's it and try's to steal something" I asked

"oh c'mon don't tell me you haven't been in a small town before everyone knows everyone so the word would spread that they took the stuff any way I would see it and if that's the only reason then let's go" she said trying to help me up but suddenly Charlie started barking

"Charlie shut up" I said leaning over to him as Alice let go of me

I could see he was wooried about me like he always is just like a dad I never had

"hey Charlie it's ok I'm here aren't I'm fine and well there is nothing to worry about ok" I told him through his little cage

"oh my god you have a dog but not just any dog a halfer" Alice squealed

Eventually alice stopped jumping up and down she go in my car telling me over and over again that it was ok she will go after as soon as she got me inside. Alice kept worrying about me asking every five minute's 'If I was ok' or 'are you shore you don't want me to drive'.

We pulled up at Alice's house that once again looked familiar it was like I already knew this family in some weird way but couldn't put my finger on it. Alice helped me out of the car and letting Charlie out of his cage

"don't get caught Charlie cause I don't want to go and save you and then jeopardize our running away plan ok" I said after him as he ran into the wood's

"aren't you afraid that he will go into town and kill every human he find's" she asked basically lifting me to her house I just laughed

"what" she asked

"well Charlie was put off human blood ever since he was little and my dad used to tell me and him scary story's about human's that if you drink there blood you will die and when you fel the burning sensation in the back of your throat that's wanting you to go suck there blood it's really means they are about to take over your mind after that he wouldn't go near me for a month thinking I was going to make him drink my blood or control his mind but I told him that I would never ever try and control his mind because his mind is his and the only person who can control it is you he's loved me ever since" I told her and by that time we were at the door Alice opened it for me and helped me in

"Carlisle I have a visitor for you" Alice shouted then I could here someone zooming down the stair's

I lifted my head up and there the very last person I thought I would see here

"you" I said taking the smiled off my face

**There's chap three hope you like it R&R will fin chap 4 very soon xxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is my fourth chap I think this is a really funny chap well I'll try and make it really funny if I can but no promises**

He looked at me shocked

"what are you doing here" I asked not happy

"what am I doing here I live here more like what are you doing here" he laughed

"well I was just driving through and Alice hit my car and you live here I know that you told me that you didn't live far but I didn't know that you lived that close" I told him

"yeh I thought you would have got that when you seen Alice as we have the same surname" he said like it was obvious

"well I would have known if you told me your last name I'm not a mind reader" I mocked him

"right that's not far how would I have known if you didn't know I thought you would have got it when Alice said something about me when she was with you guys sorting your …dress out" he said looking me up and down at my ruined dress I laughed

"sorry to burst your bubble but she said squat about you" I told him but he wasn't interested he kept looking me up and down

"what you know a picture lasts longer why don't you take one" I told him

"what happened to you" he asked

"well if it's any of your business I tripped on my heels " I lied

"like that wasn't obvious" he said under his breath

"what did you say" I eyed him angrily

"anyway I'll say something before you guys start a three hour argument so Edward where's Carlisle " Alice asked

"um Alice he just left 5 minutes ago why do you need him" he asked like he didn't know

"well" Alice started as she glued her eye's to the floor

"Bella broke her ankle and I couldn't just leave her as I crashed into her car it felt so wrong so I told her that Carlisle could fix it and as he is not here could you please look at it for her cause she can barley walk and I can see she is hurting and besides I know you can help her cause you took a few courses with Carlisle so please" Alice said quickly I looked at her with widened eyes

"well ok then let me see it" Edward said looking at me I smiled my fake smile

"look twerp I don't need you too look at it, it's completely fine I just sprained it so if you don't mind I'll be going Alice could you please take me to the nearest bus stop please and I'll be on my way " I told him and Alice

"oh c'mon let me have a look at it your weren't shy when I examined your lips so why now" he said with a crooked smile

My mouth widened and Alice looked at me shocked

"this is the girl you kiss" Alice pointed to me Edward smiled and nodded

"Bella I never thought you were such a wild child kissing people then running off" she joked

"oh my god that was one time and you know it Grrrrr" I said stamping my injured foot

"ow oh my god ow" I said at the unbelievable pain I hopped on the spot holding on to my right ankle

"right Bella let me just see it" he said a bit worried I thought for a minute

"no it's fine just leave me alone" I shouted

"right ok then Carlisle's office is just up there" he told me then he started picking me up

"hey, hey what are you doing" I asked him

"well I need to get you up stairs and it may take an hour for you to get up one flights of stairs so-"

"so you thought it would be nice to pick me up and throw me over your shoulder like a rag doll" I told him raising my eye brows"no I was going to pick you up by the back of your legs and back" he told me

"but as I see you want me to throw you over my shoulder like a rag doll so ok" he said and as soon as I knew it he threw me over his shoulder

"what the hell let me down now " I said whacking his back with my fists

"are you guys going to be ok" Alice asked looking worried

"no Alice help" I shouted at her still whacking Edward on the back

"yeh, yeh Alice we will be ok just go and get your car" he told her just ignoring me

"let me down for Pete's sake" I shouted at him again

"are you shore" Alice asked worried again I screamed

"yeh we'll be fine" Edward told her

Then he turned around and headed up the stairs

"Alice help" I screamed

"she won't help you know" he said I heard a smile in his voice

"well if you don't let me go right now I won't help you after I kick you ass" I threatened him

"Bella c'mon lighten up what happened the fun Bella" he asked

"the fun Bella goes to sleep at sundown" I told him

Finaly Edward put me down and I looked at the book's all around me then threw one at his head with my mind but he caught it

"lets not be hasty now Bella" he told me

"I'll show you hasty" I said under my breath and threw every book I could see at him and he ducked down

"hurry up Edward you only have two minutes" I told him smiling and crossing my arm's

He stood up looking all around him

"Bella look what you did I'm gonna get in real trouble" he told me picking up the book's

"what your mommy will ground you and you'll have a hussy fit oh please" I said then looked at all the book's and made them return back to the shelf's I seen then at Edward looked at me amazed

"oh c'mon Edward it's not like you didn't know my gift" I told him feeling a bit better

"no I knew but I never knew that you could do stuff like that no wonder your in the Volturi" he told me

"ha" I laughed

We looked at each other for a few minutes

"I would love to keep looking at you but I need to sit down because my ankle really hurts" I told him

"well why don't you just pull up a chair with your mind" he asked I laughed

"what" he asked confused

"no it's nothing it isn't your fault that you didn't know" I said still laughing

"what tell me" he asked

"well I can only move stuff with my mind only seeing it in front of me if it's behind then I can't move it if I'm blind folded I can't move it so my gift its pretty much limited" I told him he laughed

"right why don't I look at your ankle before my time runs out and you storm out that door with the colour of raspberry on your cheek's" he smiled that crooked smile I am growing to love I nodded

Edward got some equipment out of Carlisle's drawer and got another seat then gently brought my foot up to his leg and slid my shoe off

"right Bella first I'm going to see if it is broken" he told me I held my breath as his ice cold hand's touched my ankle

He felt it up and down and then I bit my lip hard when he touched the bumpy bit on my ankle

"sorry" he told me taking his hand away

"it's ok so is it broken" I asked he took a deep breath

"yes it is and it look's badly injured for a human I would say that you won't be able to walk for a couple of weeks but considering that you are half a couple of days so I think you need a good rest but it will still hurt for a month or two so it will probably be better if you stay away from heel's" he told me I smiled

"that little toe rag when I find him I'll-" I stopped as I realized Edward was there

"well thank you and if you don't mind I'll be going" I said

"your welcome all in a days work " he smiled

"but honestly if you want to kiss to thank me I think that will be ok" he joked

"oh c'mon Edward that was one time and you know it I was in a rush" I told him

"yes I know but you weren't in a rush while kissing me" he smiled

"well I was making shore it was a good one to remember me by cause I didn't know if I was going to see you again" I told him then started moving my foot Edward grabbed it again and then closely looked with more concentration

"Bella these's don't look like you broken your ankle with your high heel's they look like some one grabbed you and dragged you" he told me oh crap I was caught out shoot

"I don't know what you are talking about" I lied

"Bella look at your dress it makes sense now you were attacked somebody must of grabbed your ankle through some bush or tree no they dragged you into the forest I can see cause the leaf's in your hair and because it's messy" he told me I slowly clapped my hands

"well done inspector Clue so but your wrong" I lied and then got up

"wait Bella I still need to bandage it up" he told me I sat back down as he bandaged it up for me carefully making shore he didn't hurt me

We kept quit as Edward never talked and I was very grateful

"look Bella you have to tell me who done this to you" he asked

"Edward I told you I tripped" I lied

"Bella just stop lying your like a black wolf in the middle of a white sheep field" he told me

"fine I got in some trouble more of Mark's slaves ok one of them came from behind" I lied to him again

He looked at me for a few minute's

"Bella honestly didn't you hear my last remark or not " he folded his arms

"nothing happened ok just a little fight and its non of your business " I said then tucked my hair from the right side of my face in to my ear

"Bella what happened to your eye" he asked putting his hand on my cheek and rubbing it with his thumb

"oh my god what the hell is wrong with you its my business not yours so but out" I told him as I closed my eyes and stood up

"look I'm sorry I didn't meant to say any of it I'll um see you when ever" I said opening my eye's and started to walked well hop out the door

I started walking down the stairs

"hey, hey wait up" Edward said coming after me as I was half way down the stairs

"what" I turned around to him

"just stay till your ankle heals and I'll promise not to ask you how you got a black eye and a broken ankle" he asked desperate

"I'm sorry I just-"

"no you can c'mon Bella" he begged

"I would be intruding I don't want to do that to your family" I told him looking at the floor

"you wouldn't be intruding anyone they will be all delighted to have you well one person may need some adjusting" he smiled

"oh my god your wife you son of a bitch" I said I slapped him

"hey what was that for" he asked rubbing his face

"why didn't you tell me you had a wife you know you could of just said to me the first minute we met hey by the way I have a wife I wouldn't of judged you I would of just been like hey he's a bit weird but at least he told me before we happen to hook up like I don't know when I'm trying to run away from my ex-s bodyguards and then I get attacked by-" then Edward stopped my by kissing me

I slipped my fingers through his hair as he kissed me

"I don't think we should do this" I breathed

"why not" he asked as he kept kissing me

"cause you have a wife" I told him

"no I used to but no I don't have a wife at this moment" he told me as he smiled

"well if we were to hook up then no one would have to know and we would have to do it secretly and you do know you may just be a rebound for me anyway " I told him

"well I'll take my chances and if you aren't into me it'll be ok beside I just got out of a very serous relationship and I need a rebound" he told me

"how long were you married" I asked

"well17 years ago but I never got a rebound" he laughed then kissed me again

"remember though this isn't serous" I told him

Edward kissed me again and then we tumbled into his room I just laughed as we fell on the bed

We lied on his bed for about forty five minutes when I eventually decided to get up and looked around his room

"so I take it your just going to tease me aren't you till you leave" I heard him say as I looked at how many music CD's he has

" what is there like a thousand" I asked

"you didn't answer my question" he said I turned and looked at him

" what just because you're my rebound you think that our rebound relationship is all about sex no I'm gonna ring you dry till until you beg and besides my daddy say's I should be in a committed relationship before I do anything hasty with them and if you haven't noticed I'm a daddy' girl" I smiled at him as I joined him back on the little seat he was sitting on I sat on his knee and wrapped my arm's around his neck

"ah yes you may be a daddy's girl but you don't always follow by the rules do you" he said I looked up at the ceiling and slowly shook my head side to side

"you caught me" I smiled and at that very moment we heard the door open

"oh look Alice is home" I smiled and peeked him on the cheek then stood up and went down stairs to visit Alice

But I stopped at the top of the stairs realising that I couldn't get down them, I seen Edward at the side of me looking at me

"well are you going to help me down or do you want to re-bandaged my foot" I asked him

" you're the boss" he said under his breath picking me up I put my hands around his arm's

"oh well you guy's have came close since I left" Alice said as Edward started carrying me down stairs

"yeh we kinda got to know each other a bit while you were gone" I smiled as Edward put me down

"yeh about me being gone and how I was forty five minutes late well I drove past a store full of food so as your half I thought I should get you something" she smiled lifting up the bags full of shopping

"ah well that's nice of you to think of me like that but um I hardly eat at all actually it's only like once a month and that's only the food with the blood well I hardly go out of Voltouria it's like a prison in there sometimes" I told her

"oh um well we'll just have to get you start eating all over again as there is a lot of people around here and we don't want you to kill anyone around here plus it'll make your ankle heal better" she told me

"sorry but are you implying I eat human's" I laughed

"well that is what you eat isn't it" Alice asked innocently just kept laughing

"no honey, I don't and if you remember I told you that my dad used to scare me when I was little and told me story's about them plus I didn't want to kill people as I was one of them" I laughed again

"oh yeh sorry I completely forgot I got a bit distracted at the store" Alice said taking a glance at Edward

"well why don't I put these to the side when we go upstairs and I can show you your room or Edward can show you as he'll be carrying you up" she smiled as she took the bags to the kitchen I turned to Edward

"so are you going to take me to my room or do I have to hop up stairs and brake my other ankle" I asked

" I guess I can give you a lift" he smiled a crooked at me and grabbed the side of my waist and put my arm around his neck he lifted me up by the side he was holding my hole body up by his hands

Edward reached the top of the stairs very quickly and to my new bedroom for a couple of days, he opened the door it was so beautiful everything was purple it was like I had been there before I seen little tiny ribbons that were in a lighter purple all around the room plastered on the wall it was like this room was made for a baby or something but as I said everything looked similar except for the bed though it was like there was suppose to be something else there instead. Edward lightly placed me on the bed with lilac duvet covers and a dark purple over throw


End file.
